The present invention relates to a video camera.
Literature relevant to the present invention is as follows:
JP-A Hei 1-98373; PA1 JP-A Hei 1-142539; PA1 JP-A Hei 3-198480; PA1 JP-A Hei 2-210973; PA1 JP-A Hei 3-206777; PA1 JP-A Hei 3-292067; PA1 JP-A Hei 2-39011; PA1 JP-A Hei 1-261086; PA1 JP-A Hei 3-33710; PA1 JP-A Sho 63-223720; PA1 JP-A Hei 1-32217; PA1 Optics Technical Handbook, ASAKURA SHOTEN, pp.863-866 (1970); and U.S. Pat. No. 5,048,939.